<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say no to this ~ Roceit by abrecalledcheese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198209">Say no to this ~ Roceit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese'>abrecalledcheese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Romantic Prinxiety, F/M, M/M, TW: Attempted Blackmail, TW: Swearing, romantic roceit, tw: Crying, tw: Implied Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say no to this ~ Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was quiet, still, unusual to the type of atmosphere Roman was used to. There was trouble in the air, so thick you could smell it and he sat alone in his chair, head in his hands and stared at the pile of paperwork on the table before him. Roman leaned back and rubbed his puffy, baggy eyes that were stained underneath by tiredness. He hadn’t slept in a week, he was weak but awake and you would have never seen him more in need of a break. </p><p>Longing for Virgil and missing his husband, he decided to finally put himself to rest and go to bed, when a man, who he recognised as Janus Reynolds, shyly walked up to the door.<br/>
He said, “I know, you are a man of honour. I’m so sorry to bother you at home. But I don’t know where to go and I came here all alone.” He said, “My wife’s doing wrong, beatin’ me, cheatin’ me, mistreatin’ me. Suddenly she’s up and gone… and I don’t have the means to go on.”</p><p>As Janus listed all the abuse his wife had done to him, Roman’s face softened in sympathy. So he offered him a loan and to walk him home. He said, “You’re too kind, sir.”<br/>
He gave her thirty dollars and when they reached his block, he said, “This one’s mine, sir.”<br/>
“Well I should head back home,” Roman replied. But then, Janus turned red, grabbed him by the hand, led him to the bed and pleaded, “Stay?”<br/>
Roman’s face heated up as he awkwardly said, “Hey…”<br/>
“Hey,” Janus replied, his response seductive and sultry. Quickly turning away in an attempt to control himself, Roman started to pray, ‘Lord, show me how to say no to this. I don’t know how to say no to this…’</p><p>A pair of hands started to snake around his shoulders and waist and he continued to desperately pray in his head. A voice screamed at him, telling him to ‘Go, go, go!’ But then his lips met Janus’ and he just couldn’t say... </p><p>‘No!’ The voice in his head returned.</p><p>‘No! No! Say no to this!’ the voice continued to plead as the kiss deepened...</p><p>‘No! No! Say no to this!’ …Janus slipped his tongue into Roman’s mouth… </p><p>‘No! No! Say no to this!’ …they tore each other’s clothes off… </p><p>‘No! No! Say no to this!’ …then Roman was pushed onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The two continued their affair and Janus fell more and more madly in love with Roman day by day. A month later, Roman received a letter from a Mrs. Jessica Reynolds, which said,</p><p>‘Dear Sir,</p><p>I hope this letter finds you in good health,<br/>
And in a prosperous position to put wealth,<br/>
In pockets of people like me, down on their luck.<br/>
See that was my husband you decided to-’</p><p>“Fuuu-” Roman said aloud whilst reading the letter.</p><p>‘Uh oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold,<br/>
So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled.<br/>
And hey, you can keep seeing my dickhead man,<br/>
If the price is right.<br/>
If not, you can say goodbye to the wedding ring on your hand.’</p><p>After frantically hiding the paper in one of his draws, he raced to Janus’ place and screamed,<br/>
“How could you?!” in his face.</p><p>“No sir!” Janus cried, half dressed, apologetic and in a mess.<br/>
‘He looks pathetic,’ Roman thought.</p><p>“Please don’t go sir!”</p><p>“So was your whole story a setup?” Roman angrily shouted.</p><p>“I don’t know about any letter!” Janus sobbed uncontrollably as he fell to his knees, clinging on to Roman’s coat. </p><p>“Stop crying goddamnit, get up!” Roman scolded as tears started stinging his eyes.<br/>
“I didn’t know any better!”</p><p>“I am ruined!” Roman aggressively shoved Janus off him and paced around the room. (“Please don’t leave me with her, I am helpless!”)<br/>
“How could I do this?!”<br/>
Images of Virgil filled his head causing the tears to spill relentlessly. He hated himself for what he had to Virgil. He didn’t deserve this… or Roman.</p><p>“Just give her what she wants and you can have me!” Janus begged in a heap on the floor, tears splattered around his face, looking up hopelessly at Roman who turned around and glared at the man knelt before him with eyes flooded with guilt, anger, sadness and sympathy.</p><p>“I don’t want you,” he said to himself, out loud. Still, Janus persisted.</p><p>(“I don’t want you!”)<br/>
“Whatever you want if you pay, you can stay!” he said, in a louder voice, pushing himself up and coming face-to-face with Roman. Feeling the control he had on himself start escaping him, Roman began to desperately pray in his head again.<br/>
‘Lord show me how to say no to this. I don’t know how to say no to this, cuz this situation’s helpless, and his body’s screaming 'Hell, yes'."<br/>
Feeling his confidence slowly returning to him, Janus’ hands searched themselves around Roman’s body, trying to do whatever he could to make him stay. He brought their faces together but kept their lips just ever so slightly apart to give Roman that feeling of lust and want and need.</p><p>“How can you say no to this?” Janus whispered alluringly in his ear, biting it quickly. He couldn’t take it anymore and as soon as Janus returned to facing him, Roman lunged at him, kissing him deeply. There was nowhere he could go and when Janus pushed him onto the bed yet again, sat on top of him and started kissing him roughly, he just couldn’t say…</p><p>‘No! No! Say no to this!’ The voice came back, now louder than ever before.</p><p>‘No! No! Say no to this!’<br/>
“Yes…” they both moaned into the kiss.</p><p>‘No! No! Say no to this!’<br/>
“Yes…” </p><p>‘No! No! Say no to this!’<br/>
“Yes!”</p><p>***</p><p>Two days later, Roman met with Jessica in a darkened alley.<br/>
“So?” she said with one eyebrow raised in anticipation. Roman took out the cheque from his pocket and hesitantly handed it to her. She accepted it then turned on her heel to leave.<br/>
“Nobody needs to know,” Roman said firmly. She stopped for a second then turned her head to meet his eyes.<br/>
Smiling slyly at him, she slowly nodded then continued walking. Roman looked down then quickly also nodded and allowed a single tear to fall down his cheek.</p><p>He stood in silence and stayed in the alleyway until the sound of her heels faded into the silence and Roman was left alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>